Rain
by Fall
Summary: A little reflecting done by Heero, as he compares his emotions to the rain and gains something in the end. [1+3, shounen-ai]


Title: Rain  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1+3, 3+4  
Category: Heero's POV, mild angst  
Warnings: Shounen-ai.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any and/or all of the GW characters mentioned in any and/or all of my fanfiction. I write because I like to do it, and not to infringe anything.  
Author's Notes: Heck ... this isn't me ^_^ Just one of those fleeting writing moods that often leaves a writer halfway in the fic ^^;;; I was doing some updates, and this instead came out. My "writing mood" left me midway here, so the latter part came out quite ... lame ^^;;;

* * *

"Rain"  
by Fall

I silently watched as the tiny silvery drops slithered down its way from the windowpane. Pat, pat, pat, it goes, as it continuously strikes the glass, leaving a trail of water as it goes. I watched as the skies continued to throw its wrath, sending shattering sounds and brilliant streaks of light as the storm continued.

The earth was crying, and so am I. Funny, but I admit that I find comfort in the thought. Somehow, there's justice in that statement.

Rain was equivalent to emotions kept; held and loaded till you can't take it anymore and blows over. And the overflow affects everyone, with which you have no choice. It is the sort that drenches anyone who neglects to bring their shield, or refuses to go and seek refuge. It can drown you when least expected, as hearts do sometimes. Even the sounds of lightning can sometimes be deafening, and the streaks of light, blinding. And there are times when it can produce a conflagration, that consumes everything it touches.

Absently I drew circles with the moisture on the pane. The moisture that came from my own eyes. Bitterly, I bit my lips. The storm outside reflected the turmoil of emotions I'm feeling. It was fault, and has always been this way. I've always held my feelings in check, so now I'm mourning the loss of my love.

Trowa. How could I've been so...unfeeling? I knew that I loved him during those weeks he'd spent with me in trying to find the Noventa family. Yet I never acknowledged it, and thought it was just something fleeting, just a temporary hitch in my perfect soldier mode.

Then came the Wing Zero incident. I thought he'd died. I was furious with both Quatre and myself; not to mention I was also frustrated. I didn't go and find him. Instead, I let Quatre have him and remained furious with myself. I stood at one side, watching them with a blank countenance, but with a pain eating away inside.

And now, just when I had him, I lost him again. When he and Quatre broke up, he went to me for comfort. Just imagine how horrible it feels to hear your secret love cry and declare his undying love for your rival. How it tears you apart to see his eyes glimmer with pain and sorrow for a love lost, and ignore the same that is mirrored in yours. But I didn't tell him that. Instead I was content that he'd made me his best friend; that he always says his best peaceful times are with me. That he'd found a kind, faithful friend to shield him from all the worldly pains.

Friend. It's always like that, ne? That's what I'll always be, since I'd just returned him to the one he loves. Not a murmur of complaint did he hear from me when Quatre came to take him away. Just like that. No eloquent speeches, no sentimental promises, just one kiss, and it set everything to rights. 

Outside, the rain has grown steadier, firmer. I could hear its steady rhythm, the pat, pat, pat of the droplets on the pane. How the earth cries for some bitter fool like me, who sees a mirage reflection on the glass. My hand reached out to touch the imaginary reflection, as my own storm threatens to overflow.

"Heero Yuy, sometimes dropping tears one minute, then none."

Quickly, I whirled around. "Trowa?"

"Yes, Heero." He said softly, as he went to me and took my face in his hand. "And I promise not to make you cry."

That was reason enough for me; I pulled him for a kiss, somewhat lightly. Then I pulled away, shy and uncertain all of a sudden. "What about..."

"Sh." Trowa said, as he placed a finger against my lips to silence me. "That was just dear sweet Quatre helping me to make you come out of your silence shell."

"What?" I sputtered, not believing what I'm hearing.

"I've known all these years." He said simply, as he wiped the traces of tears from my face. "It's just like you not to tell me."

"Ai shiteru," I told him, my storm clearing away to make way for a bright prospect. "But I really can't understand how--"

What I was supposed to say was forgotten when Trowa silenced me. The last sensible thing I remember was that the storm outside had cleared up, and the sun was shining brilliantly.

And that my eyes fell on a caption I've scribbled on a piece of paper: Every storm has a silver lining.

Then all I know is a certain pool of emerald green.

- End 


End file.
